1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retail store information display device for suspension from a ceiling over merchandise displays or aisles. In particular the present invention provides a means to assist retailers in hanging panels containing information, such as signs and banners, quickly and uniformly throughout the store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information panels, such as signs and banners, are typically hung from the ceilings of retail stores by a series of hooks, wire or chains. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,116 describes a sign holder assembly utilizing a plastic clip that snaps over a ceiling grid to hang a sign. While slight movement of the clip on the grid is possible, generally the system requires a person utilizing a step ladder to install the sign on one clip and then the ladder is moved and the sign installed on a second clip. Hanging signs over merchandise displays at the end of aisles requires considerable time and effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,195 discloses a system for supporting a banner mounted on a pole. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,488; 4,118,000; 4,667,913; 3,618,176 and 4,315,611 all describe devices for suspending articles from ceilings.
All of the prior art systems are fixed systems. If the sign or banner is replaced by a sign or banner of a different size, the hanging system needs to be repositioned. In addition the sign or banner needs to be hung one end at a time requiring movement of ladders or scaffolding and a significant labour time. When no sign is present the hangers need to be removed or they are unsightly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a retail store information display device to assist retailers in hanging panels containing information, such as signs and banners, quickly and uniformly throughout the store.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that will remain in the ceiling after installation with no further maintenance required.
Thus in accordance with the present invention there is provided a retail store information display device for suspension from a ceiling over merchandise displays or aisles. The information display device according to the present invention consists of a panel section containing information, said panel section having a top edge and first and second ends; an elongated horizontal track having first and second ends; a plurality of carrier means are supported by the track and can slide along the track; and connecting means for suspending the track from a ceiling, a sufficient height above any merchandise displays or aisles. The top edge of the panel is adapted for attachment to the plurality of carrier means from one end of the track by connecting a first end of the top edge of the panel to a first group of one or more of the carrier means. The first group of carrier means and the attached panel are slid along the track. Once the panel has been moved along the track, a second end of the top edge of the panel can be connected to a second group of one or more of said carrier means. The second group of carrier means slide along the track to position the panel with respect to the merchandise displays or aisles. In order to mount the banner hanging system to a suspended ceiling the connecting means is fastened to a T-bar of a suspended ceiling by a T-bar ceiling track clip.
In another embodiment of the present invention the connecting means for suspending the track from the ceiling is adapted to permit the track to be raised and lowered from the ceiling to further facilitate hanging the panel.
In a further embodiment the present invention there is provided a method of hanging from a ceiling one or more signs or banners having a top edge, over merchandise displays or aisles said method comprising (a) suspending a sign and banner hanging system according to the present invention from a ceiling, (b) connecting a first part of the top edge of a sign or banner to a first carrier means, (c) sliding the first carrier means along said track, (d) attaching a second part of the top edge of said sign or banner to a second carrier means, (e) sliding the second carrier means along said track, (f) repeating steps (d) and (e) until the sign or banner is fully suspended then (g) sliding the sign or banner into place over the merchandise display or aisle.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.